


Sleepy Cuddles

by nerdywriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mark Fischbach Egos, Markiplier - Freeform, Mention of Wilford being Wilford, Mentions he stabbed someone, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, gender neutral reader, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywriter/pseuds/nerdywriter
Summary: Wilford is a bit of a clingy boy and just loves to cuddle with his s/o he will wrap his arms around them pull them into his chest and leave soft kisses.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my fanfiction tumblr under the username thatnerdywriterrobbie.

You and Wilford were laying in bed after a long day. He’d spent the entire day filming Disk of Riches, and being yelled at by Kathryn for killing another contestant. You’d been helping out behind the scenes, setting up lighting and cameras. You were both exhausted. You were about to fall asleep when you felt Wil’s strong arms wrap around you from behind. He pulled you against his chest, holding you tight.

“I love you Y/N,” he said, leaving kisses along your neck.

“I love you too Wil,” you replied, blushing deeply.

Wil held you tightly as you fell asleep.


End file.
